The Spark of Something Undeniable
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Quinn is having a really bad day and she can't wait until she is in Rachel's arms so that she can help her feel better. And Rachel certainly makes her feel better. Established Faberry set in season four. Written for a prompt; details inside.


**A/N: This was a prompt send to me by someone very special to my heart who wanted some hot/funny shower smut. I hope she as well as the rest of you enjoy it!**

**One shot! Takes place in season four. Santana, Rachel, and Kurt are roommates in New York and Rachel and Quinn are in an established relationship.**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**The Spark of Something Undeniable**

"_The love you professed will always be there, the spark of something undeniable, a seed of hope, the truth for better or for worse burning fiercely just below the surface."_

_/_

Quinn was having a bad day; like a really shitty day and she just couldn't wait until she was in Rachel's arms where she knew her day would become infinitely better.

But first she had to get there.

After a horrendous meeting with one of her Professors who refused to adequately explain to her why she had received a B on a paper that she was certain was an A; she stormed away from him.

When she got outside it was pouring rain so she was rushing across the courtyard toward her dorm and she literally ran into a kid on skateboard and fell on her ass.

_On the wet fucking cement._

She glared at the boy who just shrugged and skated away.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted after him but he was gone. She pushed herself off of the wet and dirty cement; wiped her dirty hands on her also dirty dress, and stormed away. As curse words and insults flitted through her mind; she didn't voice any of them because she was still a lady after all.

And in hindsight; it wasn't really the boy's fault, she was the one who wasn't looking where she was going.

Not that she would ever admit that.

By the time she had gotten to her dorm room she was soaked through and through. She was dirty and wet and annoyed. She just wanted a shower, her overnight bag, her Metro North pass to New York, and the arms that could always… and would always make her feel better.

When she got to her room; she walked in on a sight that she never wanted to see. It was her roommate boyfriend's naked ass as they were having sex.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Quinn shouted and winced. Sometimes Santana's influence on her became too great. She turned her head, and closed her eyes as she reached blindly for her already- thankfully- packed overnight bag.

"Get out!" Her roommate shouted.

"Yeah because this is what I want to see!" Quinn shouted back. "Let me just-" Quinn felt her bag and ran as fast as she could out of the room. As she left she heard her roommate's stupid boyfriend mutter.

"You could join us," and the resounding slap she heard after that made her giggle on this otherwise completely ridiculous day.

She wanted a shower.

She really did.

But she didn't want to risk going back into the room to get her bathroom stuff and instead decided to just change and grab a shower once she got to Rachel's.

She could not wait to get to New York.

After changing into dry clothes she headed for the train station and luckily only got a bit wetter when she ran from her dorm to the taxi and from the taxi to the train station.

She knew her day would get better once she got to New York.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn shouted leaving all pretenses of trying to be a lady behind her; as the taxi driver pulled away so fast that he splattered water and mud all over her just as she stepped away from the street. She looked down at herself and saw that for the second time today her dress was wet and covered in mud.

Then because the universe fucking hated her or something the skies opened up and it started pouring rain. Quinn laughed at the absurdity of the day and threw her head back and her hands into the air. As the rain once again thoroughly soaked through her clothes.

After a moment she started walking toward Rachel's apartment and when she knocked on the door Santana opened it.

_Of course Santana was the one that opened it._

And of course Santana took one look at her and started barking laughter.

"I don't think you've ever looked so good Q," she teased and Quinn just rolled her eyes and pushed past Santana to get inside.

"Is Rachel here?"

"You're so fucking single minded Q… Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. It's fucking annoy-"

"Look Santana I don't have the time or energy to deal with your fucking shit right now okay!" Quinn screamed and for the first time Santana saw that Quinn was on the edge of reason and now would not be the time to push her over, so she backed off.

"Sorry dude," Santana shrugged and she saw Quinn's anger waning.

"It's not your fault it's just been a day from hell and I just really need a shower and my girlfriend," Santana shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah well the shower is all yours… Kurt is out for the night and Rachel will be home soon. I'm leaving so you and Berry can get your freak on without scarring me for life," she saw Quinn's defeated demeanor crack a bit as a small grin flashed across her mouth. "Please for the love of my sanity be done when I get back."

"I make no guarantees."

"Ugh," Santana rolled her eyes. "That's just fucking nasty Q," she turned and grabbed her bag. She shot Quinn one last smile before she winked at her friend and left her alone.

* * *

When Quinn stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound all over her tired and angry body she finally started to relax. She also finally let the day's events wash over her. She fought tears because she wasn't really sad she was just really, really annoyed and she wanted to get these feelings out and over with before Rachel got home.

/

Rachel had been so distracted all day waiting for this moment. She and Quinn had been dating ever since Quinn's accident. Rachel had felt so guilty over what happened that she helped Quinn through therapy and refused to let Quinn push her away during all of those torturous months; and Quinn certainly tried.

Guilt led to infatuation, infatuation led to lust, and lust led to love.

She broke up with Finn shortly after the accident. They both knew that they were trying to force their relationship to matter more than high school because they were both afraid of the future. But Quinn's accident had been a wakeup call for both of them as well and they decided that while there would always be a place for each other in their hearts and lives it wasn't true love.

And neither of them wanted to settle.

So they ended it.

It took a long time for Rachel and Quinn to become Rachel and Quinn but it happened. It happened in steamy glances. It happened in taunting kisses. It happened in longing touches. It happened when neither one of them was looking.

It happened because it was right.

And it happened because they had always shared the spark of something undeniable.

For the first time in Rachel's life she felt like she was meant to be with someone instead of feeling like she had to change herself to keep them interested and it wasn't long after that that she fell hopelessly in love with the girl she had always fought to keep in her life.

And Quinn fell just as hard… all over again.

Because she had been in love with Rachel long before the accident.

The long distance was rough but they were making it work. They made sure to use those Metro North passes that Quinn bought as often as possible and it wasn't ideal but it was working.

"Quinn," Rachel called softly as she walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. It was then that she heard the shower running and naughty thoughts began festering in her mind.

She knew that both Santana and Kurt were out so by the time she reached the bathroom her clothes were off and she quietly crept into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stealthily snuck over to the shower and pulled the curtain back.

She sucked in a quiet breath at the vision of beauty standing before her. All of Quinn's perfect skin was on display and her mouth watered at the thought of putting her hands and mouth all over it.

/

Quinn's head was under the spray and she was letting the hot water soothe her aching and tense filled shoulders and then she gasped.

She gasped because she felt Rachel's naked and wet body press against her backside. And she felt Rachel's perfect lips press against her shoulder. She lifted her head quickly at the sensation and splashed water everywhere but then Rachel's hands were circling her waist and she ached for the touch.

Quinn's head fell back against Rachel's shoulder as Rachel's lips descended on her neck.

"Hey baby," Quinn practically purred. "You feel so good."

"Mm… so do you," Rachel said in between tantalizing kisses up and down Quinn's neck. When Rachel's mouth hovered over Quinn's ear she felt chill bumps spread throughout her body and then Rachel's voice- deeper with want- sent tingles throughout her body settling on her throbbing clit. "I want you."

"Have me," Quinn managed to say after shuddering with desire. With that Rachel's fingers trailed agonizingly slow and were setting her slowly on fire. From the pit of her stomach to the tips of her toes. As Rachel's fingers slid up her sides and around to graze the undersides of her breasts Quinn turned her head; which effectively stopped Rachel from the pleasurable assault she had been doing to Quinn's neck. Their eyes met briefly before Rachel leaned up on her toes and connected their lips. Her front pressing even more firmly into Quinn's back as their lips collided and their tongues battled for dominance in a fight that there would be no loser… only two winners.

Rachel felt Quinn moan into her mouth and it set off her animalistic nature. She cupped Quinn's breasts in both hands and toyed with the hardened nipples. Eliciting a sound from deep within Quinn's throat that had Rachel positively dripping with desire; Rachel pulled her lips off of Quinn's and threw her own head back. She could feel her clit throbbing wildly as she rubbed herself against Quinn's incredible ass.

"Fuck Quinn you're so sexy," She nearly growled as her right hand left Quinn's breast and slid down over those slick and perfect abs, across her pelvic bone, and in between her legs. Quinn moaned and opened her legs further so that Rachel could cup her hot center.

And that was exactly what Rachel did.

As her fingers slipped through Quinn's wetness she moaned again.

"Rachel, don't tease," Quinn begged and Rachel wanted to. She really did, but her innate need to be buried as deep inside of Quinn as possible overtook her want to tease the girl that was currently quivering in her arms.

She gave them what they both wanted.

As Rachel fingers filled her up Quinn's head fell forward into the stream of steamy water. The water pounded over and around her as Rachel's fingers worked her into a frenzy.

"Oh god yes! Rachel!" She shouted and her hand flailed out for something to grab onto. She grasped the tile soap dish that was built into the wall and hung onto it for dear life as Rachel worked her body like a fucking expert.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Quinn's fingers curled around the tile soap dish as Rachel's fingers pushed hard and deep, curling them on every other thrust. She could feel the tightening in her stomach, and her legs were shaking, and she knew she was close. She was so fucking close.

"Oh fuck yes baby… I'm clo- so close," Quinn fumbled with the words. Her nerve endings were on fire and the gentle pound of the water against her heated flesh was intensifying the feeling that Rachel was creating. Quinn knew she was going to come soon, she was going to come hard, and she was going to come loud. The sound of skin slapping against skin was so fucking erotic, and Rachel's palm was hitting her clit with every pass; and her fingers were hitting her g-spot with every other pass and it was driving her over the edge in the best fucking way imaginable .

And she was close.

"OH my fucking… yes! She shouted and felt the tile snap in her hand. She lifted her head quickly to see what happened getting water in her eyes. She could feel crumbled tile in her hand and her foot slipped causing her to fall forward. She reached out with her other hand and closed her hand around the shower curtain yanking it. She heard it ripping as she fell forward. Luckily Rachel's arms were still around her as she tried to catch her but the momentum was too great and they both fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Quinn shouted at the top of her lungs. She could hear Rachel laughing and her eyes popped open. "This is funny… this is fucking funny?" She shouted at her girlfriend who was kneeling between her legs on the bathroom floor. The shower curtain acting as a blanket below them.

"Well kind of, I mean I-"

"You have no idea the shit day I had Rachel!" She shouted and Rachel instantly stopped laughing. "I mean I fought with a fucking professor, I got knocked in the fucking mud, I got rained on TWICE! I had to see my roommate and her boyfriend fucking! THEY WERE FUCKING RACHEL!" She was full on losing it now.

"Baby I-"

"And then I get here. I finally get here and I have you and you are making me feel so good," Rachel's smile returned with those words. "I was so close and what happens I fucking destroy a tile wall and fall on my ass," she was breathing heavily and trying to calm herself down.

"Baby it's not-"

"I was so close," this time it came out as more of a whimpered plea and Rachel knew what she had to do. She had to finish her right there on the bathroom floor.

"I was so- Oh fuck!" Quinn's whine turned into a moan when once again Rachel's fingers were filling her up. Her eyes immediately landed on Rachel's and she could see nothing but want staring back at her. Rachel fell forward with one hand next to Quinn's head while the other continued to pound furiously into her.

"Come for me baby," Rachel said before lowering her head and closing her lips around Quinn's right nipple. Quinn gripped her hair so hard it hurt.

But it hurt in the best way possible.

And when Rachel started to use her hips to push her hand deeper, and harder, and faster Quinn was right there again. She reached behind her with her free hand and closed it around handful of shower curtain. She could hear and feel that she was ripping it but fuck if she didn't care.

It was already destroyed anyway.

She wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist and could feel those fingers pounding her as their hips slammed together over and over and over again. But when Rachel gently bit down on her nipple she came with a shout.

"OHH!" Quinn couldn't form words when she finally, finally fell over the edge. "Oh fuck yeah," she moaned again as Rachel continued to work her down from her high. She tugged Rachel's hair and pulled until Rachel got the hint and met her eyes. Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss that slowly turned intimate as Rachel continued her methodic pace.

After several minutes Rachel pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the shower curtain. She collapsed on the floor beside Quinn and they were both panting. They were also getting wet because the shower was still on and the curtain was under them.

After a moment Quinn started to laugh; Rachel looked over at her and laughed too.

"I can't believe I went all superhero and destroyed the tile soap dish," she looked at Rachel's amused eyes and smug grin. "Fucking tile Rachel."

"What can I say?" She said with a shrug. "I'm just that good." Quinn rolled her eyes but she really couldn't argue.

"You sure are," Quinn said in a sappy tone that had Rachel swooning. They had a staring contest for a moment before Rachel realized they should turn the water off before anything got ruined.

Other than the soap dish; that is.

"We should um," she said getting to her feet and turning the water off.

"Yeah we should clean up," Quinn also got to her feet but she could see desire in Rachel's eyes again and she was instantly aroused again. She walked closer to Rachel with fire in her eyes and Rachel took a step back.

"Quinn we should clean and um," the words died in her throat when Quinn pushed her against the bathroom door.

"We should but we won't."

"We won't?"

"No because…" her words trailed off as her fingers slipped between Rachel's legs and cupped her. Rachel willingly and readily opened her legs. Quinn pushed two fingers deep inside without warning and Rachel's head fell back to the door with a loud thud.

"Oh god yes Quinn fuck me," Rachel pleaded.

And of course- Quinn did.

/

Hours and many, many orgasms later Quinn was having a much better day as the two girls cuddled in Rachel's bed perfectly tangled up in each other.

"Thank you for today baby, I really needed to feel good."

"I always hope to make you feel good my love," Rachel replied.

"You haven't failed yet and I doubt you ever will," Quinn told her and was happily attacked by Rachel's lips.

"I love you," Rachel said after breaking the kiss and cuddling against Quinn's side again.

"I love you back Rachel," and for the first time all day she felt infinitely better. Because she was of course where she belonged.

In Rachel's arms.

It was safe, and warm, and completely worth all she went through to get there. She pressed another small kiss to Rachel's temple and felt the exhaustion of the day wash over her and she finally relaxed.

Both girls were on the edge of sleep.

"What the actual fuck!" Santana's voice boomed through the apartment and both Quinn and Rachel's eyes popped open. Their eyes met and matching smiles spread as they pictured Santana's face when she saw the shower curtain torn and on a heap on the floor, water everywhere, and the soap dish completely destroyed.

"You guys are fucking disgusting!" both girls were now full on laughing. Quinn couldn't help but feel those same familiar butterflies that she always felt when Rachel looked at her. She couldn't help but feel the one thing she always felt when Rachel looked at her. Even before they were a couple.

Rachel always made her feel complete.

And today was no exception.

"REALLY Q!" Santana's voice boomed again breaking both girls out of their blissful staring contest. "Now we don't have a soap dish!"

END.

* * *

**A/N 2: The quote is from Peyton on the television show One Tree Hill.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this; especially you, love xx.**


End file.
